Daughter of Artemis
by ArcheryGirlAlisha
Summary: What if Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt, gets a daughter? What happens then? And what if Leo happens to fall for her? Will he choose to protect her or side with the godddess to save his friends from her wrath? OC&Leo Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

My life sucks. Everyone hates me. The Hunters, the demigods, even my own mother hates me.  
Ugh. If you're reading this and you think you're having a miserable life, you're wrong. Whatever life you have, thank the gods for it. At least you don't have mine.  
By the way, I'm Cristina, I'm 15 years old, and my mom, the person who hates me with every fiber(or should I say moonlight?) of her being, is Artemis. Yeah, the same Artemis from Greek Mythology. _The_ Artemis who is supposed to be a_ virgin_ goddess. Don't ask me how I was born. It's a_ long_ story. You see, some guy saw my mom in the forest while she was asleep diguised as a 20/30 year old woman and thought it would be a good idea to get her laid. When mother dearest woke up with a man on top of her, well...she _didn't_ like that. Dad turned into a jackalope but it was already too late. And that's how mommy got pregnant. She couldn't get 'un-pregnant' so yeah...I was born.  
Anyway, since I'm her _only_ daughter, she hates me. And so do the Hunters. And obviously, Monsters are hunting me down. And I'm _not_ welcome in the two_ only _safe places for demigods, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, because Artemis ordered Chiron and Lupa not to welcome any child of hers there.  
Cruel, right? That's only half of it. Since my mom hates me and my dad's a jackalope, I live in a foster home in New York witha bunch of other kids who pick on me everyday. The foster home people send me to school where, even though I have to deal with bullies and monsters and be ADHD and dyslexic, I'm one of the top students. Amazing, right? Nope. People hate me for being smart. I'm _not _an athlete so people at school automatically tagged me with 'loser'. My life has been nothing but misery. I hope mom's happy. The only reason I survived so long is because some gods, like Hecate and Apollo, help me without my mother's knowing. Though I don't think she'll be clueless forever..._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**CRISTINA**

We were having Algebra and our teacher, Mrs. Keith, was telling us our test scores. "Okay, class, settle down. I am disappointed in all of you. Only one of you got a perfect score." Mrs. Keith was saying. Aliza, a navy blue haired girl with Caucasian skin and green eyes, stood up. "Obviously, that's me" she said. "No way, stupid. I'm the smartest in the class. Everyone knows that." Kaylee, a blonde-haired girl with brown eyes, countered, standing up from her seat. "Why are you so sure? Did you cheat?" Peter, Aliza's twin, said, also standing up. "Enough!" Mrs. Keith said. "Sit down." She commanded. And they shut up and sat down. "The student who got the highest mark was Cristina." She said, handing over my paper. "Good job! Keep it up; you might be able to enter the Top Ten." I gripped my paper. _Thanks a lot,_I thought. _Now I'm gonna be bullied even more._The bell rang. Just in time for the lunch hour. I stood up from my desk. "Class dismis-" Mrs. Keith didn't even get a chance to dismiss us. Everyone left the classroom, everyone except Mrs. Keith, Kaylee, Aliza, Peter and I. Once Mrs. Keith saw that most of everyone was gone, she also left the classroom. That just left me with Kaylee, Aliza and Peter. I was headed for the door when Peter grabbed my arm. "Not so fast, Cristie." he taunted. "You humiliated my sister. You're not gonna get away that easily."  
I tried to pull my hand free from his grasp but it was no good. His grip was as strong as steel. He threw to the back of the classroom and I slumped to the floor. "Ugh." I groaned. My back hurt from hitting the floor. I wanted to fight him but I couldn't even get up. I started to stand, grabbing a desk to help me. Suddenly, Peter was right in front of me, smirking as if my pain was his pleasure. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to the floor, clutching it for life's sake. _Please don't bleed, _I silently begged my stomach. _Please, oh, please don't bleed. _You see, I have hemophilia. It's a bleeding disorder where when you get even a small cut, you don't stop bleeding until you die of loss of blood. Plus, I'm also anemic, meaning I lack blood so yeah, it doesn't take much to kill me. The only reason I'm still alive is because of the necklace that Apollo gave me when I was a kid. He said it would protect me for so long until I turned 16 years old, and guess what? I'm turning sixteen two weeks from now. How nice. I tried to stand, again, still clutching my stomach when Peter was getting ready for the next blow. I know it might sound stupid but, I didn't run. I just stood there, clutching my stomach and getting ready for more pain. I know, I should've just run out of the room but I couldn't. One, because I was still clutching my stomach and I felt like I was gonna vomit from the pain of his last blow and two, because I knew I couldn't outrun this guy. He was captain of the football team and part of track and field, what chance do I have of outrunning that? He was about to punch me when, out of the corner of the room where they were watching, Kaylee spoke.  
"Stop." It didn't sound like her normal voice. It sounded old and raspy. "I will finish her." She continued. Peter looked at me as if contemplating on whether to leave me to Kaylee's mercy or finish me off himself. "Fine" He decided. "I got my revenge anyway, c'mon Aliza." He gestured for Aliza to follow him out of the room and within seconds, they were gone. That just left me and Kaylee. Something wasn't right about her. How her voice sounded so old and raspy, I've heard it somewhere before. But, _where? _ Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hmm…what shall I do with you? Now that I have you alone, I know! I could bring you to the goddess, Artemis. You're mother _has _been looking for you. She has alerted every demigod and monster of your value. And she wants you _dead._" My eyes widened. If Artemis really did alert _every _monster about me then I'm screwed. There's no way this necklace would be able to keep me safe now since my birthday's coming near. "You may have hidden from us for years but the magic protecting you is weakening and once it's gone, you will perish by the hands of your mother, Artemis, and we will watch and enjoy your misery." She transformed into an empousa, a monster hybrid between animal, magic and bronze. Like most empousai, she had flaming hair and fangs. She also had red eyes and her feet were…_Ugh. What in Hades happened to her feet? _Her feet were a mix. One was a donkey's leg and another was made of celestial bronze. I know I've read myths about them and I shouldn't be surprised about it but still, ugh. Part of me wanted to crawl into a hole and hide in it forever so that I don't have to deal with this. Another part, the curious part, was confused. _If she's a monster then, why is she working for Artemis? _It seemed to ask so I voiced that question.  
"Y-you're a m-m-monster" I said, shakily. I took my breath and held myself together. I hoped she didn't notice that I was shaking though I doubted it. I was freaking scared. I knew monsters would hunt me down and I tried my best to toughen all those years but nothing I did, or would ever do, could prepare me for this. Despite my fear, I calmed myself enough to prevent me from crying and continued my question. "Why are you working for Artemis? Wouldn't she like hunt you down or kill you or something?" I asked. "She has called a truce to the monsters to help her find her daughter and kill her but only few agreed. Others were still bitter from being hunted. I am one of the few. And I will now destroy you." She ran to me with amazing speed that I didn't even notice she moved until she was right in front of me. I yelped. She grabbed my hand and lifted me up and spun her arm, letting go of me mid-spin and making me land on the teacher's desk. My head hit the wood with a loud _DUN! _**(A/N: This is from experience)**, the air was knocked out of my lungs and every bit of the strength I had left from being thrown against the wall just minutes ago was gone. With my last bit of energy, I yelled "Help!" My vision was blurring and my arms were going numb.

The last thing I remembered, before I blacked out, was a guy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears, that made him look like a Latino elf, barging in and pulling something like a hammer from his tool belt and the darkness won me over...

* * *

**A/N: So what'dya think? Was it good? I hope you like it. This is my very first Percy Jackson fanfic. The next chapter might be out next week, assumming my school doesn't bury me in a pile of homework. Actually, this is the work of somethin called "procrastination". Yeah, this whole fic is because I don't want to do our art project, yet. Well I have to go now and do it so ba-bushka**

_~Amethyst~_  



	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T, never have and never will, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus characters. So whatever you think I own I don't. The characters who we so love with our divine entity belong to Master Rick Riordan The Awesome, who is oh-so kind and generous at giving spoilers(He made me say the last part). I only own my clothes. And even them I have to share.  
**

* * *

**Leo**

I was heading to the cafeteria when I heard someone scream "Help!" from Mrs. Keith's classroom. _Weird, _I thought. _The classrooms __should be __empty by now. _As a demigod, I knew better than to fall for those things. It might just be a hungry monster setting a trap to catch demigod for lunch but still I thought, _What if someone really did need my help? If I ignore them, they might get hurt or worse…_ With that kind of thinking, you're probably wondering how I'm not always in trouble with monsters. Well, I , you'd think it took me a minute or three to figure out what to do, with that long thought. Actually, it took a second. I barged in the room, holding a hammer I got from my tool belt. That's when I knew I made the right choice to go I entered the room, I saw a girl lying unconscious and an empousa that looked like it was hungry to take a bite out of her. Being me, I did the stupid thing first. I charged.

I swung my hammer at the empousa and whacked her head. "Foolish boy," She growled. "You are only delaying the girl's death and bringing upon your own death." She swung her claws at me and I dodged. _Who is this girl?_I dodged another claw. _What's so dangerous about her that she has to die? _I dodged the fangs. "What do you mean 'I'm delaying her death'?" I asked. Even though I was supposed to kill this monster, I might as well get some good information out of her. "If I do not kill her now, the goddess, Artemis, will. She will find her sooner or later and shoot her down with one of her brother's painful golden arrows. It is the death this girl deserves." I stood there, shocked. _What did she do that was so wrong that she made Artemis angry enough to shoot her with Apollo's sunbeams?_

Whatever it was, I wasn't gonna find out if I just here. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to dodge her claws but I wasn't so lucky with the fangs. Her fangs dug into my arm and searing pain coursed through my body. I fell to the floor, clutching my bleeding arm for dear life's sake. I wished Jason was here. He could hack the monster with his sword and be done with it but Jason was at Camp Half-Blood with Piper right now. They were probably picking strawberries or training in the Arena. _Why did _I _have to choose to live a 'normal life' out of Camp?_ I snapped out of my thoughts by raspy voice of the empousa. "Not only have I pleased the goddess, Artemis, but I have also caught myself an extra snack." She flicked her tongue hungrily. There was _no way_I was dying because of her. I've faced much worse. Heck, I fought a goddess once. (**A/N: See,****Khione****, you are not forgotten. At least, Not** **anymore)**I denied that I would die to this monster. I had to live. Not just because it would be a stupid death to face after you've battled against Gaea but also for the girl. She _needed_me. No one's ever needed me in a long time. I stood up, still clutching my bloody arm. **(A/N: I don't mean 'bloody' as a curse. I mean it literally. 'Kay? So Leo's NOT British.)** I pulled out a long piece of cloth, wrapped it on my arm and tied it to my neck as a make-shift cast. I grabbed my hammer which skidded under one of the desks and swung it at the empousa. It made a hollow sound when it hit her leg. There was no way I was going to win this fight using a hammer so I ditched it. I dropped the hammer and concentrated on lighting up my good hand with fire. It worked. Just a small fire, big enough to burn something and small enough so the desks won't catch fire. I waved my arm at the empousa and instantly, she leaped back to avoid my hand. "Afraid of a little fire, aren't we?" I taunted, walking closer to her and waving my arm in front of me to keep her just a little bit back. The empousa kept backing away until she hit the wall. She was shaking a little. I guess she was sort of new to this hunting down half-bloods business, that kind of made me feel sorry for her. But I reminded myself that she was a monster and she would kill me if I didn't kill her first. Though I could get some answers from her before she dies...

"Why does Artemis want this girl dead?" I asked, waving my hand near her face to tell her that she had no choice but to answer. I waited. Nothing. She didn't say anything. "Why. Does. Artemis. Want. This. Girl. Dead.?" I asked again, pushing my hand nearer to her face with every word. "S-she's Artemis's d-daughter. S-s-she h-has t-to d-d-die." The empousa stuttered. "Thanks." I said before burning her to ashes. I kind of felt guilty for doing that but she would've killed me and the girl if I didn't. The girl! I remembered she was still lying on the desk unconscious. I went to check on her. When I saw her, I was surprised to see her in better shape than I was. She didn't have any wounds after fighting the empousa without a weapon. She probably only had a concussion. I carried her out of the classroom to the clinic. The nurse told me to put her down on one of the beds and she'll examine her to see if she has any problems.

**...**

"She'll be okay." The nurse said afterwards. "Just a minor concussion. She'll wake up in a few minutes. What I'm more worried about is you." She pointed to my arm. After the battle, I actually forgot it was still bleeding. "How'd you get that?" The nurse asked, unwrapping the cloth and dapping my arm with cotton. "I...uh...I accidentally got hit with a ball pen." I said, trying to think of some good excuse but failing. "A ball pen, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "It was a really sharp ball pen." I explained. "Okay then. Here we go. And you're good." She said, finally putting my arm in a cast after putting some medicine on it. "Thanks." I told her, though I knew this wouldn't help. I needed some ambrosia and nectar. "and here." She said, handing me a square of what looked like chocolate. "This might help." I didn't see how chocolate was supposed to help me heal but I gave it a bite. It worked. I took a few more bites of the square and I started feeling better. My wound felt like it was fading away. "What is this?" I asked the nurse, eyeing the square on my hand suspiciously. "Ambrosia" She said plainly. "As a demigod, I thought you'd know." I was totally confused. How did she know I was a demigod? Was she a monster? No, she can't be. If she was, she would've killed me by now. Most monsters aren't really good with the whole 'waiting for the right time' thing. Besides, she treated my wounds. She couldn't be evil. I was snapped out of my thoughts, _again,_by groaning. I looked at the girl's bed. She was already awake, massaging her head but her eyes were still closed. "You okay?" I asked, walking towards her. "Uhh..." She groaned. "Yeah, I guess." Our eyes met. For a moment, I felt lost. Her eyes were dark brown. They reminded me of hot chocolate at Camp during winter. I just noticed now how perfect her hair seemed to be. Every time she moved her head, her brown hair seemed to sway a bit. They reminded me of the vines in the strawberry fields that would sway to the music of the satyrs and nymphs. Her skin was pale. I thought it was just because she was unconscious but looking at her now, she looked like the brunette version of Snow White. Only she was much more beautiful. She looked like she could've out-shined Aphrodite in a beauty contest (Don't tell the goddess I said that). Her hair flowed to waist. I know I fall for lots of girls all the time but she was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Um...thanks." She said. Her voice was soft. She sounded hurt. "No problem. I do it all the time." I said. "You save girls all the time?" She asked, eyeing me like I was some monster from Tartarus. I blushed a bit. "Uh...no." I answered quickly. "I-I mean I fight monsters all the time." I leaned on one of the wheeled tray tables where you put the tweezers and cottons. I rolled away and I fell to the floor. _Gosh, I am such an idiot! _I scolded myself. She giggled. Her giggle was so cute. It kept ringing in my head. "Anyway, thanks for taking care of his wounds, Magie." _Wait, the nurse's name is__Magie__?_ I know I heard that word before from someone at Camp. Piper, maybe?"Anytime, Cristie. That is why Hecate sent me here." Magie said. "Wait, you know Hecate?" I asked, confused with their conversation. "She's my mother. Magie means magic in French." She explained. That explains where I heard it before. Piper knew French. She probably mentioned that in one of our conversations with Hazel. But whoa, the school nurse was a demigod? As if reading my thoughts, the girl answered "Magie's immortal. Hecate made her like that so she could take care of demigods, particularly me." I looked at her again, and for a moment, I got what she meant. Her mother was Artemis, and she hated her. She looked so hurt and fragile. I understood why Hecate would do something like that. Though I don't understand why she would side against Artemis, considering they are both goddesses. "I did her a favor once, Hecate. She liked me ever since. When she found out that my mother was after me, she did what she could to hide me, protect me." She said, reading my thoughts. "H-how do you know what I was thinking of? Who are you? Why does your mother, Artemis, hate you?" The questions just escaped my mouth. Believe me, I had a lot more but I was able to stop them from escaping too. "One, It's a question I usually get when I tell someone about Magie. Two, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I'm Cristina. No last name since I don't really have a parent. Three, I'm her daughter and the one piece of evidence that she 'made love' with a mortal. Something she would hate doing. It's a long story about how I was born. Don't ask. I don't like going into details." When she finished answering my questions, she was still smiling. I liked it. Her smile was beautiful. It showed off her perfectly white teeth and yet, somehow, it was fake. I didn't know how I could tell but I got the feeling she was faking it. She seemed so at ease, though, it was hard to believe that she was experiencing something so horrible. I mean being hated by your mother, living without parents or any kind of family at all. I was lucky I had my friends at Camp Half-Blood and my brothers from Cabin Nine and yet I constantly complained about monsters attacking my friends and I. Looking at this girl made it seem like a good thing. Looking at her, I realized how lucky I was. Even though I fought against Giants and the Earth Mother, I was still lucky because I was still alive, I still had a family and I still had a home. This girl had none of those. No family, no home. It made me want to protect her so badly. She looked like she actually _needed _me. No girl's ever looked like that. "Leo," She said my name. Wait, how did she know my name? "I know what you're thinking. Don't try to protect me. You'll only get hurt. Get away from me while you can. It's not safe for you to be around me." She said, her voice a bit hoarse like she was about to cry. "Why?" I asked. "Artemis put a bounty on my head. Anyone, god or monster, will kill me on sight, or worse… I can't let you get sucked in to this." She explained. "But you need my help." I said, sounding like a whining five year old. "Please" She begged with her dark brown eyes. She looked so cute. Like a little puppy that wanted more food or play time. "Fine" I sighed, her eyes won me over. She looked at Magie. "You have to move to a new school and a new orphanage. Once they realize that the monster they sent here is gone, they'll know you're here." The nurse said quickly. "I'll have a brother of mine guard you." She added. "But-" Cristina was about contradict when she was cut-off by Magie. "Don't worry. He's experienced" This seemed to make Cristina relax a bit.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_No One**(Though it's kinda Leo-ish but it's third person cause I'm getting sick of first person)**_

Magie had already contacted her brother through an Iris-Message. He told her that he would be there shortly since he was just a few blocks away from them. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" Leo kept bugging Cristina to let him come. As always, her answer was "No." Leo was about to give up on helping her when an idea formed in his head. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? The idea was so darn simple Leo mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Why don't you come to Camp Half-Blood with me?" He asked. "You would be safe there. We could train, hang-out and have fun." Cristina tilted her head as if considering the idea. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "I can't." She said softly. She walked away but Leo took her hand before she could get away. She spun around to face him. "Why?" Leo asked. "Why can't you come to Camp and be safe?" He looked her inro her eyes and for a brief moment he saw all the sadness behind her smile. He saw how alone she felt, how powerless. She was the daughter of Artemis. How? Leo didn't know but he didn't care. "I just can't, Leo." His grip on her hand loosened and she walked away, only to be stopped by Magie. "Cristina!" She ran to the girl, trying to catch her breath. "My brother's hear to pick you up. Leo, you should go back to class or the teacher's might think you're cutting classes. Remember, you still have to survive the last day." Wait, it was the last day? After all that happened, Leo forgot it was the last day of school. Tomorrow, he would be back at Camp Half-Blood. He would be training with his friends and having a relaxing by the fire. He would have a good time. Except, he won't. He'll be too busy thinking of Cristina and how he failed to help her. He watched her walking towards the back doors of the school. He wanted to stop her, be able to talk ot her one last time. He wanted her to stay but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a thought popped in his head. An unaswered question. "How did you know my name?" Leo asked. His question echoed off the walls as if he were in a cave. "What?" She turned to face him. Again, he asked. "How did you know my name?" She smiled. It was a small smile, full of brief and short-lived happiness but happiness none the less. She walked up to him and he noticed how their faces were only inches apart. Her voice was a bit hoarse as she whispered, "Leo Valdez, I know your name because you're the school clown. They don't want to admit it but, you make people smile no matter how sad they are. _Everyone _knows you." She turned back to leave but before she did, she kissed him. Not really a kiss, more like a peck on the cheek. Leo stood there, trying to process everything that just happened. He hadn't even notice she was gone until someone else spoke. "Valdez," It was a teacher. "Are you cutting classes? Do I have to report you to the principal and have him expell you?" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at Leo. He looked at his arm. It still wasn't healed. He could use that as an excuse. "Uh...no, sir." Leo said, trying to act nervous and flustered. It wasn't hard considering what just happened. "I...uh...was just going back to class from the clinic." That's when the teacher noticed his arm. "Oh, my" The teacher exclaimed as he saw Leo's cast. "What happened to your arm?" Leo tried to think of something. "I...uh...my arm...uh...got hit by a desk?" He didn't mean to, but he made the last part sound like a question. "A desk, huh?" The teacher raised his eyebrow, clearly not impressed. "Yeah, some bullies threw it at me." Leo said. He wished he hed Piper's charmspeak. He could've been out of this in no time. "Fine. Get to class before I report you." Leo rushed off before the bell could ring for second period.

* * *

**So...how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Review my story, tell me what you think. It would really help. If you think it needs improvement, tell me. I won't be offended. Just don't over-do the cussing and vulgar words. And next friday is the start of Sem Break, I might be able to update more. But don't really hope. I don't know my capacity. Oh and let's have a game. Guess the Character. Who's Magie's brother? Here's his description- I have brown hair and green eyes. I have eye bags from running away from my sister. I wear a bullet-proof vest. "The gods are like a Divine Mafia."**

Who is he?  
The one to guess this right gets a free virtual cookie and maybe a PJO one-shot of their OTP? If I have time. The cookie I can give anytime.

_~ArcheryGirlAlisha_  



End file.
